Nothing More
by doublefrick
Summary: Best friends are married to men, but agree that for one night they can be more. Girl-on-girl sex and mature language.


She sat there, on the counter in front of me. Her hair a coppery brown and waving onto her shoulders. Her hands on the counter beside her, gripping the ledge. Her eyes, blue green, looking at me deeply. Studying my face. Her rosy lips were parted and she would bite her bottom lip when she said something she was embarrassed about. She smiled and her perfect teeth were all I saw. Her laugh, so infectious, was like her whole body reacted with joy. She was wearing a white t-shirt and denim shorts. No shoes.

I knew she wanted me to come closer. God, I wanted to. Everything in my body and heart was pulling me to her. My greatest restraint was being exercised. We are drunk and not making good choices. This just cannot be happening. Run, Blake. Run. Get out now.

She reached her hand out and grabbed my pinky finger. That's all it took.

Both my hands went to her bare knees and my hips between them. I lean in and she looks scared and excited. My eyes lock with hers and there's fire. I turn my head into her ear and barely brush our cheeks together and whisper, "I want nothing more than to know exactly what it would be like to kiss you. To touch you. But this can't go anywhere. I love my husband. You love your husband. We can't do this."

She shivers at my breath on her neck and I back away. She is shaken.

"Blake..." Shannon bites her lip. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you...about this. I don't want my life to change. I don't want our friendship to change. I just want tonight. One night." She eases off the counter and comes close to me. I shake my head and step back, but she steps closer. I am backed into the kitchen island, cornered. "Tell me to stop." She says. I can't. She reaches her hands up to my neck and I succumb. I need this just as badly as she does. No more questions, no more pretending. One night. Just tonight. Nothing more.

I embrace her and our lips finally meet. Her fruity lip gloss tastes delicious. Her full lips kiss mine tenderly and she licks my top lip. She stops and looks up at me, almost like she is making sure I'm still okay with this.

"You're so beautiful." I say and take her head in my hands and kiss her harder. She smiles and wraps her arms around my waist. I feel her hands under my tank top on my back. The newness of this, the trust and love I have for my friend, the absolute attraction I have felt for her since the moment we met. The sensations are so much. I stop her for a moment. "I've wanted this for so long." I say.

Shannon pushes the hair out of my face. "Blake," she whispers and kisses me and caresses my face. My hands move to her stomach and I lift up her t-shirt. She raises her arms and lifts it over her head. Her shirt was thin, so I knew the bra underneath was pink, but now I see her bare skin. She blushes and bites her lip again. I touch her waist and kiss her collarbone and she sighs. I continue kissing her neck and bare chest, then down her arms. She is so still, eyes closed. I place her first two fingers in my mouth and nibble. Her jaw relaxes and she breaths hard. I lightly touch her as I step around to her back. She is standing still and I unclasp her bra. As it hangs on her shoulders I lightly touch her back and push it off of her. I gently kiss her back and trail my lips along her spine, letting my fingertips slide down her sides. She trembles and turns around to face me.

Looking me deep in the eyes she undoes the top button of her shorts and lets them fall to the floor, revealing her lacey pink underwear.

I pull my tank top off and quickly shed my pants. She smiles and grabs me by the waist and pulls me close. We kiss and stumble out of the kitchen, trying to be as close as possible. Her skin against me is an indescribable feeling. She's so warm. We hungrily touch each other's bodies and attempt to make it to Shannon's bedroom. We trip and fall onto the couch, me on top of her. We giggle for a moment, her hands on my neck pull me into her kiss. Her inescapable lips.

"This is amazing." She whispers, breathless. I push the hair from her face and kiss her jaw, down her neck. My hands wander and I find her breasts. I bring my mouth to her chest and continue kissing, licking, nibbling. I position myself between her knees and our pelvises move together. She's right. This is amazing. Her hands are on my back and I feel her lips on my shoulder. I feel her hand take mine and intertwine our fingers.

She takes my hand and brings it to the waistband of her panties. We both smile and I sit up. She lifts her hips and I slide her panties down and off. I lean down and kiss her neck, letting my hands wander and tease her thighs. We grind into each other and she gives little moans. My hand reaches the apex of her thighs and her breath catches. She kisses me deeply and her tongue parts my lips. She sucks on my bottom lip and bites it gently, and I hear a subtle "mmm". I lick her neck and nibble my way down to her breasts and then further.

I get to her and take my time. She trembles when I reach my destination. I find a rhythm and she is breathing into it, every breath out giving me little moans and sighs of encouragement. "Yes!" She says breathless. "Right there...oh..." her hands are in my hair, pulling. I take her right hand with my left and intertwine our fingers. I use the other hand and fingers to stimulate her more. She finally falls apart in my hands, crying out, her body rocks and spasms.

We both lay there, sweating, and out of breath, coming to terms with what just happened. We sit up and she takes a blanket from the back of the couch and covers us. I take a deep breath and run both hands through my hair. I think she feels my apprehension. Shannon turns to me, holding the blanket to cover herself.

"That was everything I thought it would be." She said as she touched my face. "You're so gentle. I have never felt anything like that." She bit her lip and blushed. I couldn't help but half smile. I'm glad she had a good time. It was the best feeling seeing her like that, knowing I did that to her.

I lean over and kiss her. "Just tonight. Nothing more." I say pressing our foreheads together and holding her hands.

"Nothing more, Blake. But we still have all night." She says, smiling. She trails her fingers along the waistband of my underwear...

The next morning I woke next to her, both of us naked. I quickly get dressed and go downstairs. I made coffee and poured Shannon a cup. So many things were going through my head. I know I was drunk. She was too. Was that a huge mistake? Will we get past it? I have a flight back home in a few hours. Back to my husband and kids and beautiful life. It's the weirdest feeling, not feeling guilty. I don't, and I'm sure I should. Maybe that will set in later.

I hear the shower start and think very seriously about just leaving and never talking to Shannon again. That wouldn't be right. I'll stay. I decide to be an adult and approach this head-on. After all, I'm leaving in three hours and Shannon's husband will be home tonight from his trip. We can address this and move on.

God, her lips. Flashes of last night hit me. Her biting her lip, biting my lip, biting and nibbling my skin, the soft noises she made...the way her legs w-"Blake?" I hear Shannon call for me from the bathroom. I grab her coffee and knock.

"I'm here." I say, my voice cracked. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Come in, its not locked." I've done this a hundred times, but this time it's different.

"Brought you coffee." I say.

"Thank you! God my head is pounding." She says as she turns off the water and grabs the towel from inside the shower. She covers up before getting out, like she always did. Ok. So nothings changed. Good. She starts to laugh a little and says, "I had the weirdest dream last night! I actually had a sex dream about you!" She laughs and starts to brush her teeth. Oh shit. Was it a dream? Fuck no! Wait? We couldn't have had the same dream...wait, that was real!

She spits out her toothpaste and laughs more. "It was crazy!" She said.

"Hmm." Is all I could muster.

"Blake..." she said. I looked up as she dropped her towel. "I know we said just tonight, and nothing more...but..." she smiled her huge grin and stepped to me.


End file.
